


Flying

by alorarose



Category: Farscape
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Rollerblades & Rollerskates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alorarose/pseuds/alorarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to the prompt of roller skates in a 15 minute wordwar.</p><p>Originally posted July 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying

"Crichton, I'm going to fall!" Aeryn huffed out her frustration and gripped his hand as tightly as she could.

"I won't let that happen," he steadied her with his other hand, his arm around her waist. The wheels under her feet causing her legs to move this way and that but he never loosened his grip of her. He'd never let her fall. 

Aeryn watched her feet even though he had told her not to. She couldn't help it! "Damn things," she muttered under her breath. 

John laughed. "Rollerskates," he corrected her. "They're called rollerskates."

"Why would anyone wear these things on their feet! This is the _stupidest_ thing I've ever heard."

"Because they're fun," he looked at her, smile clear across his face. "Look up."

She frowned more deeply. "I can't, I'll fall."

"I won't let you, look up."

Her eyes lifted first and then her head. Her body straightened also until she was nearly upright, being supported by him. 

"Good," he nodded. "Keep your feet straight and let me lead." Before she had a chance to argue he picked up speed, kicking off with his own skates. He pulled her closer to him so she'd feel more secure and took her down the sidewalk, past houses and trees, children playing on skateboards, some on rollerblades. It was perfect, he thought. Absolutely perfect. 

He slowed down once they entered the cul-de-sac and spun her around to face him. "See," he grinned, a smile full of teeth. 

She was breathless, her eyes wide as she looked at him. "Like flying," she said softly. She tilted her head back, making sure she had a firm grip on his arms as not to fall. She looked at the sky, at the clouds as they floated through it. White against the intense blue. The intense blue she never had as a child. Not like the children here. She looked around at the other kids, taking a deep breath of the fresh air. 

"Like flying," he repeated, his eyes never leaving her face. "Just like flying."


End file.
